


Shatter my heart

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corruption, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gender neutral reader I think, I made myself sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: You're becoming corrupted and nothing can change that. But Garnet doesn't want to accept that.Your last moments with Garnet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many things to update but this wouldn't leave me alone...

"Please, Garnet... It hurts. Please go." The halting words rip a whole in my chest, worse than the pulsing pain that spreads from my stomach. Her rough hands cup my face and force me to look into her eyes.   
"No. You can't, you can't leave me. You can't leave us!" She is splitting, becoming hazy and not herself. I manage to lift my hand to caress her cheek. The gesture stills her.   
"You won't be alone. You're never alone." I whisper hoarsely as her arms snake around my waist to support me as my dwindling strength fails.   
"If we fuse we can buy you more time. We can-"   
"No." It's spreading faster now, a writhing aching sensation that grows and mutates in my body. "The corruption will spread to you two, I can't have that be our last moments."Her nails dig into my back at that and she makes me meet her angry gaze.   
"These are not our last moments! They can't be!" Her voice cracks and I smile weakly for her.   
"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." I half sing as she hunches over my shifting form, I feel her hot tears on my skin and move my head to rest in the crook of her arm. "This isn't your fault, Garnet. Not Ruby's and not Sapphire's." My words are cut off by a sudden surge of pain and I can hear several cracks as my form starts to become corrupted. Garnet stares in horror, as all she can do is watch as crystal spikes and spines begin to grow from my lower body. I choke back the pained cries that bubble in my throat.   
"I love you. You're my everything, you're my answer to every question I could possibly have. Be brave, darling. Now you must go, please. I do not want to see you through the eyes of a monster. I do not want you to see me as a monster." I murmured softly while trying to think of how she felt at this moment.   
Strong, safe, warm, familiar.   
A lump forms in my throat and I can't stop the sob that escapes.   
"Y/N, we-"   
"Please..." I beg as my body spasms and I curl in on myself as if I could stop it. 

Soft lips are pressed to my own, it is rushed and demanding. And I give everything I have to give.   
Visions of a future now impossible flash through my mind; soft sunlight streaming in through our room, sheets tangled and our bodies entwined as our laughter echoes.   
Battles that wouldn't be fought now, where we fought side by side and back to back, keeping each other safe.   
Fights between ourselves, impulsive words spoken in anger and leading to arguments that always end with apologies and forgiving embraces.   
A collection of moments blur past, Amethyst's loud laughter and wild hair tickling my skin as she hugs me, Pearl's blush as she tries to hide a smile at a joke I would have said and the warmth that her eyes hold as she slings an arm over my shoulder.  
Steven's patient smile and gentle eyes as he tries to teach me to play his ukulele. And a brief vision of him fully grown, his hair long and shaggy and his form more muscle and faint scars than now. But his grin is the same, and so is Connie's when they kiss or their hands join before they fuse.   
And Garnet... There are too many moments to see, too much feeling for it to be clear. But I know it is the perfect future because it has her in it. And that's all I would ever want. 

I cry now, I wanted to fuse with her one last time more than anything. But it is too late and so I simply lean into her as close as I can.   
"I can still remember your adorable hair when you first fused. Do you think I could have ever have been part of that?" My voice is painfully soft and I feel her body tremble as she holds me tighter.   
"We've been wanting to ask you."   
I smile at that.   
"I would have said yes." Her gems glow and mine flickers weakly in response. Sickening cracks and the sound of something shattering break the fragile moment. 

I draw a deep shuddering breath. 

"Let them be there for you, okay?" I tell her reassuringly as my thumb brushes against her wet cheek and I smile tenderly as she nods.   
"Go now." She bites her lip as she hesitates but as we both glance at the corruption that has reached my chest and is turning my gem into a cracked and twisted reflection of itself she gently lays me on the ground. Her hands linger on my face and her beautiful eyes capture mine for the last time.   
Garnet's pulsing gems shoot sparks of warmth into my skin and they spread to my body, leaving glowing red trails that dull the pain.   
Her forehead rests against mine.   
"I love you. I will always love you."  
I cling to her words even after the feeling of her fades and the corruption quickens. I let go.   
My body grows and now I tower over my surroundings, power that had always been carefully restrained now surged and with it came the need to destroy, to make everything as broken as I was.   
And then my mind snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years of corruption have taken away your mind and your memories. But have they taken away your future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so here's some things you might wanna know before you read:  
> -The corrupted reader lives in the B Kindergarten where they were originally corrupted in the first chapter.   
> \- Their corrupted form has four legs and is beast like.   
> \- It's been several years since the events of the first chapter and so the crystal gems have sort of processed things a bit and Steven grew up without knowing the reader.

It was a rare moment of clarity. Where I found myself somewhere familiar.   
I almost knew who I was.   
I sat on my haunches and tried to make sense of the things in my head.  
I was too big. I was too sharp. I was too... Alone. The me in my head hadn't been any of these things.   
I glanced around the strawberry fields, picking out the glinting of broken and abandoned weapons and not seeing the one that I had wielded before... before what?   
I blinked and shook my head.  
There was never a before. 

The small pink thing kept on following me. Sometimes he brought something with him. Once it was a shirt that smelled familiar. Other times it was random objects that made something in my head ache. I would snarl at the smaller beast with a mouth that was suddenly strange and too full of teeth and not enough tongue. The beast would be Lion. He would whine softly and move the item closer to me.   
The moment would pass, and my teeth- exactly the right amount of them- would snap in warning before I stalked away, tail lashing furiously.   
The items he brought would always end up in my den at the heart of the desert. And just like I couldn't seem to leave the deserted gorge, I couldn't get rid of the familiar things he brought me. 

There were things bigger than I was in the desert. I hated them.   
Some were dead, silent hunks of stone that towered above me and everything else around for miles. Some of the things hummed or glowed. When I passed the structures, always at least a few feet away, I would cock my head and listen.  
Sometimes the structures were familiar, like the crumbling green tower or the hole riddled walls that I had made my own.   
If the small pink beast was with me he would nudge my legs and try to steer me towards the places. But there was nothing the tiny creature could do to make me go near the source of... of- the source of something I must have known at some point. 

When I strayed far from my territory, beyond the sand and ruins, I would find others like me in body but not in mind. They were strong, and the wounds they scored into my skin never healed quite right, but they were dull. Never thinking beyond the next attack or the next anything. All of the fights ended the same way, their gem turning to dust between my jaws.   
There were some things I didn't fight. They were small, much smaller than me. But they did something strange, something I couldn't do.  
They spoke.   
They fought together.   
I couldn't speak, and my brethren bared fangs not minds.   
No, I would not engage the small ones. No matter how much my chest ached and pulled me towards them.   
I stayed in my small corner of the world, with the sand and ruins.

The sand was still warm beneath my feet as I stalked low to the ground, crouched atop the sturdy stone walls of my territory. Below, the group of small ones walked carelessly through the area. The four of them stopped occasionally to check in a hole or allow the smallest one to rest. They were easy prey! Yet instead of taking advantage of their off guardedness and obvious weak link, I watched from my perch, observing their progress and just... watching them.   
The largest of them came to a stop at a seemingly random spot. She knelt in the sand and one of her... Pack? Spoke to her in soft reassuring tones.   
The majority of the sounds were meaningless to me. But one word carried and echoed up to me.   
Garnet.   
I whined. The keening sound bounced off the walls and the small one's heads shot up and they glowed before those weapons appeared in their hands. They were looking up towards me, but that was the wrong way. On the ground something massive lay in wait, it's eyes glowing dimly in the moonlight. I could smell it's rotten stench from where I was. It bared it's jagged teeth in a grin and it's scaly body shifted as it prepared to pounce.   
I could not survive a fight against that. It's teeth would rip me to pieces while it's claws would slice me up. It was bigger than me. It was stronger, and the gleam of intelligence in it's ugly yellow eyes told me it wasn't stupid like the rest.   
But Garnet.   
I took a running leap off of the ledge, my body colliding solidly with the intruder just as it started to move forward. It snarled beneath me and twisted, teeth snapping as it tried to get a hold of me. I dug my claws in and snapped at the creature's armoured back, my teeth sliding and chipping on it's plates. It shook it's long body and the motion threw me against the gorge wall. I screeched in pain and only just managed to leap out of the way of the tail that crashed against the place I'd been with a solid thud. The beast's long snout swung in my direction and it's awful rumbling growl shook the ground, my lips pulled back over bloody teeth as I roared a challenge. The answering roar was deafening.  
The collision of our bodies as we met was loud enough to echo for miles.   
I darted between the larger creature's legs, barely avoiding the razor sharp teeth that grazed and caught at my back as it tried to snap me up. My jaws ripped and my claws sliced at it's ankles, I just needed to stop it from fast movement so that I- so that we could get away. But the tough yellow hide of the beast was impenetrable and I was fading fast. It wasn't long before I faltered, vice like jaws clamped down on me and I was shaken and tossed aside like some broken thing. I lay in the sand, my form flickering as I struggled to keep my physical body. Through half closed eyes I watched as the victor of our fight advanced on... Who were they?   
Why was I doing this? Why wasn't I running away while I could?   
"Y/N! Please get up. Please." I think that she was talking to me. That was my name before... She had held me as I was... Dying on this sand. She had kissed me, just like she had kissed me a thousand times before that. She had shown me an impossible future, and now I remembered our past.   
Steven, who had been just a small child when I had last seen him, now summoned Rose's shield to protect his family. He had gotten so big.   
Amethyst's whip cracked as she shouted out  what I instinctively knew to be an insult. At her side was Pearl, brandishing her spear and shouting insults that were probably far less offensive than Amethyst's. I could see them pressing against each other for reassurance.   
And at their backs, with her fists hanging loosely at her sides and her eyes locked onto me, was Garnet.   
I couldn't leave them, I couldn't leave her again.   
I struggled to my feet, stumbling forward before gaining speed. I barreled into the corrupted gem as it reached my family. I didn't stop, the momentum and the drive to protect them one last time gave me the strength to keep pushing.   
We slammed into the rock wall, I clung to the other gem monster with everything I had left, pinning it in place, there was the sound of stone crumbling above us. I looked at Garnet as the weakened wall collapsed on top of me and the world went dark. 

They were screaming words I could barely hear but finally understood. A few inches from my head there was a dull yellow glow. I shifted and held the gem in between my teeth, the urge to crush it was strong and had been reinforced with every fight I'd won against other corrupted gems. Although my body was still that of a monster, my mind was my own, I was supposed to be better. I bit down just hard enough to crack it before letting it fall from my mouth and onto the sand. Rose's fountain could heal it. The voices were getting louder, I could hear rubble being shifted above me before there was silence for a moment and then all of the weight pressing down on me disappeared and the impossibly blue night sky of the desert was visible again. Gentle hands lifted me out of the rubble and held me against a warm chest.   
"Y/N." The three toned voice was gentle despite it's rough timbre. Alexandrite. I tried to get to my feet but they carefully laid a hand over me and hummed. "It's alright, you're with us. You're safe."   
I didn't doubt them.   
I closed my eyes and let go, releasing the tenuous hold on my body and retreating to my gem.   
I was safe.


End file.
